


I wanna take you away..

by sleazyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Violence, harry and louis are basically sneaking around, harry is in a bad relationship and louis saves him, side relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:05:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleazyharry/pseuds/sleazyharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to go to the club and dance all his worries and problems away while Louis just goes for a good time with his mates. Harry’s in a relationship with very dangerous man and Louis likes things he can’t have. When Louis gets fixated on the green eyed boy with chocolate brown curls things get complicated  All Harry wants him to do is take him away</p>
            </blockquote>





	I wanna take you away..

_**It’s getting late** **  
I’m making my way over to my favorite place** _

Harry was headed to his favorite night club alone. He parked his silver Audi in the dark shadows and made his way down the street, seeing the multitude of people gathered in a long line to get into the popular club. He could already hear the sound of the music booming inside and peoples cheers and shouts. He walked right past the line and the bouncer let him in immediately. People knew who he was, mostly because of how known and dangerous his boyfriend is.

_**I gotta get my body moving** **  
Shake the stress away** _

Harry made his way through the sweaty dancing bodies, multicolored lights flashing everywhere. He went straight to the bar for a drink. He needed something strong tonight. He downed one and took another to go. Once he made his way to the dance floor there was nothing he cared about except his drink and the feel of the music and energy around him.

_**I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way** **  
Possible candidate, yeah** _

Louis watches from the dim private seating area in the right side of the club, his drink in hand and his best mate Zayn by his side. It was just a normal Friday night and he wanted to go out and party with the lads, get a little reckless. He wasn't expecting to see a head of luscious curls, and a gorgeous pale face that was illuminated by the different array of lights in the middle of the dance floor and had him completely entranced from the moment he laid his cerulean eyes on him. The way he visibly let the music envelope him whole, not showing a care in the world. His hips swaying and moving in time with the music perfectly. Not missing a single beat. Louis couldn't take his eyes off him. Zayn follows his friends eyes to see that the person his best mates been gawking at is none other than Harry Styles. He nudges Louis to get his attention but Louis simply hums in acknowledgment, not bothering to avert his eyes from their capture.

“Louis mate…” Zayn starts to say as he shakes his head and brings his cold beer up to his lips to take a gulp before continuing. “I already see who your gaze is fixed on and let me tell you right now, don’t even bother.”

Louis glances over at Zayn for a moment and looks back at the curly haired bloke who was now shamelessly shaking his hips from side to side, the music and alcohol taking over him. “Oh yeah?” Louis raises a brow, “And why is that?” he questions.

“Because he’s taken and before you make some witty remark,” Zayn pauses till Louis is looking at him, a smirk on Louis’ thin lips already. “He’s taken by a very dangerous guy.” Zayn informs.

“What makes him so damn dangerous?” Louis asked plainly.

“He’s a millionaire drug lord Louis. Not only is he big here but nearly everywhere.” Zayn says lowly as if it’d get to Louis better that way.

Louis takes a swig of his beer and watches the boy dance for a few more moments before bothering to talk again. “Who is he?” he asks, seemingly uncaring for the information Zayn’s already given him.

“His boyfriend?” Zayn asks.

Louis shakes his head and nods towards the guy he’s taken the liberty in nicknaming ‘Curly’. He doesn't care who his boyfriend is or that he’s taken by somebody who’s supposedly dangerous because Louis has taken an indescribable interest in him though they haven’t even met. Yet. “Him.” Louis points to the boy on the dance floor. “Who is he? What’s his name?”

“Louis -”

“Zayn just tell me.” Louis huffs, not needing a lecture and desperate to know about the curly haired lad.

“His name is Harry Styles. Not much to know about him. Used to live in Holmes Chapel I think. His boyfriend is Conor Virturro. He’s whipped I’ll tell you that much. Its like Conor owns him rather than dates him.” Zayn rolls his eyes. “But he’s like his little Princess… his prized possession and spoiled more than anything. They do a lot of traveling for business.” Zayn informs, taking a swig of his beer.

Louis simply nods and finishes another beer, placing the empty bottle on the table in front of him that was filled with empty shot glasses and beer bottles. Zayn knows Louis all too well and he just hopes for once Louis would just leave it alone but he knows he isn’t.

“I’m gonna head outside for a smoke.” Zayn says taking out a single cigarette from the box and holding the fag between his lips, getting up. He leans in and does a subtle point towards Harry. “That boy, will be the death of you Lou. Stay away mate.” Zayn makes sure to put emphasis in attempt of trying to get it through his friends thick skull before he makes his way out of the club, leaving Louis to blatantly stare and weigh the pros and cons.

_**Who knew** **  
That you’d be up in here looking like you do** _

Louis is so gone and transfixed on Harry he almost doesn't realize when green eyes are staring back at him. Louis’ breath hitches at the realization but he doesn't look away, their eyes locking with intensity.

Harry’s movements slow slightly as he stares back but soon he picks up his pace again, falling back into the rhythm of the music.

Louis’ eyes are glued to him, he doesn't know where he should be looking. At his hypnotic movements or his eyes. His scans his eyes over Harry’s body entirely, stopping up at his eyes. Nothing has ever been more clear to Louis. He wants him. He feels a longing when Harry breaks eye contact, leaving Louis to only crave more.

Louis finds Harry breath taking under all the lights of the club. Even from this distance he knows he’s beautiful. His jeans cling tight to his long skinny legs, his black v-neck exposing a part what seems to be tattoo that has Louis thinking about removing that article of clothing and lightly tracing over the unknown tattoo with his finger. Louis doesn't see anything he doesn't like about his appearance, all the way from the luscious mop of curls atop his head down to his feet.

Harry can’t seem to look away but he wills himself to, the image of Louis stays clear in his mind. Though the club is mostly dark he can make out a model-like jaw line, and prominent cheek bones. He also see’s his caramel, or is it a fine brown? Colored hair that’s styled nicely into a quiff. His shirt tight on his fit body. Harry can only see half of him, from the waist up but it was enough to know he was very good looking.

_**You’re making staying over here, impossible** _

Louis stands to his feet, unable to resist any longer. He begins to walk towards Harry, getting onto the dance floor and weaving through all the dancing sweaty bodies. When he finally gets to Harry he is standing behind him, unmoving and watching with hungry eyes.

Harry is unaware of the young man standing behind him as he dances freely, moving his hips sensually. He glances over at Louis’ table, vaguely disappointed to see Louis’ previous spot is empty. His movements falter as he finds himself looking for him.

Louis smirks, very aware of what Harry is doing. He’s looking for him. He moves forward, pressing against Harry, his hands resting at Harry’s hips. “Looking for me, love?” he asks huskily.

Harry gasps and closes his eyes for just a moment. He wants to press back against him but he refrains, his body stiff. He has a boyfriend, a boyfriend who has eyes nearly everywhere. Someone is bound to spill this piece of information. Harry can’t risk this, not for him or the gorgeous guy who’s pressed up against him.

Louis feels Harry stiffen and lets his hands fall lower “Relax Curly.. I just want to dance with you.” he chuckles.

_**Baby, I must say your aura is incredible** **  
If you don’t have to go, don’t** _

Harry’s teeth worry into his bottom lip, the offer so tempting. He just can’t though. He knows that. He turns around, shaking his head. His eyes downcast to the floor when he tries to brush past Louis without looking at him. “I-I can’t, I’m sorry I have to leave.” Harry says, which isn’t much of a lie. He couldn’t get home to late or he’d be in trouble.

Louis feels the need to shiver when he hears Harry’s low gravelly voice. He moves to stand in Harry’s way again. “No.” Louis says a bit to desperately for his own liking. “Please.. Its just one dance.” he flashes his best smile when Harry looks at him, staring into the prettiest green eyes he’s ever seen.

Harry wishes he never looked at Louis. That sinfully charming smile of his. Now closer, Harry can make out things he couldn’t earlier. Louis has beautiful blue eyes that seem to be a deep blue like the ocean, and pretty long lashes. Louis was extremely good looking up close, just as he predicted.

Louis notices Harry is still reluctant and his hands are back on his waist, the distance between them small. “It’s just one dance..” Louis says smoothly with a cute smile. “C’mon, Curly.” he says with a wink.

Harry blushes at the nickname and licks over his plump pink lips that Louis finds so undeniably kissable. Such a simple gesture nearly makes Louis lose it. Harry can tell Louis is going to be persistent. He can admire that. Harry loses his reluctance, unable to resist the blue eyed boy any longer. Harry says nothing more when he turns back around to have his back to Louis’ chest. A new song starts and Harry closes his eyes as he begins to move against Louis’ warm body, getting a feel of the music again.

_**Do you know what you started?** **  
I just came here to party** _

In a dark corner of the club one of Conor’s men spot Louis and Harry on the dance floor, his beady eyes narrowing. He nudges his friend with his elbow and points to the two. His friend raises an eyebrow, “Conor won’t like this at all..” he chuckles darkly, taking another swig of his beer. The man nods with a smirk, “Should we go stop ‘em?” he asks. His friend shakes his head and leans against the wall, “No. Let ‘em be.. We’ll talk to boss about it.”

__**But now we’re rocking on the dance floor, actin’ naughty** ****  
Your hands around my waist **  
Just let the music play**

The music is loud and alcohol is coursing through their veins. Harry has his arms above his head, eyes closed, the music takes over his mind and blank everything else out. The songs playing blend into a new song, like it never even ended. Harry blinks his eyes open, taking in the multicolored lights of the club again. Harry loves the feel of Louis’ hands around his waist, loves the feel of him pressed up against him as he danced.

It was supposed to be one dance, just one song.

_**We’re hand in hand, chest to chest and now we’re face to face** _

Harry and Louis stumble out of some random back door of the club and into an ally, both heavily intoxicated and high off of each other an their dancing, even more desperate than when they were inside. The cool London air feeling good in contrast to the humid hot air inside.

Louis has Harry pushed up against the cold brick wall with Harry’s legs wrapped tightly around his waist, Louis’ hands holding him into place firmly. Louis leaves a trail of kisses along Harry’s pale neck, craving to mark him but he knew he couldn’t. Harry wasn’t his to mark and claim.

Harry tilts his head to the side to give Louis as much access as he wants, wanting nothing more than Louis’ lips across his heated skin.

When Louis captures Harry’s lips in his own they both moan in jointed approval. Harry’s fingers tangle into Louis’ feathery hair and he gives it a tug, ‘causing Louis to groan against his mouth. Their lips slide against each other smoothly, molding together perfectly. Louis’ tongue slides against Harry’s bottom lip that was bitten red. Harry instantly grants Louis access, letting out a small moan when Louis’ tongue licks into his mouth. Louis licks into every crevice of Harry’s mouth as if he wanted to remember this, savor it.

A strong vibration coming from Harry’s back pocket causes Harry to pull away abruptly, a look of panic on his face. He quickly reaches back to get his phone out. Harry’s heart races and he already knows it’s Conor, telling him he should be home soon. He ignores Louis’ face of confusion and slight annoyance while catching his breath. Sure enough the text says exactly that, the way it’s put even if it’s a text Harry knows if he’s late he’ll be in trouble. He quickly texts back, saying he’s on his way. “I-I have to go.” Harry stammers, avoiding eye contact and putting his phone back into his back pocket.

Louis releases Harry from his hold, understanding but it doesn’t mean disappointment does not spread across his features. Before Harry can fully get away Louis is grabbing him and pulling him close to him, kissing him briefly. “You shouldn't be that afraid of your boyfriend, love.” Louis says staring directly into Harry’s wide green eyes.

“H-How did -” Harry stutters but Louis simply shakes his head to stop him. “That doesn't matter…” He says dismissing it quickly. Louis has Harry pressed against him, his hands on the small of Harry’s back to hold him there. “I like you Harry…” Louis whispers.

Harry feels a shiver go down his spine “ We've just met.” Harry says softly. “That doesn't matter either.” Louis replies, tracing small circles with his fingers.

“I have to go.” Harry repeats, gnawing on his bottom lip. Louis simply nods, hands traveling down to Harry’s bum. Harry let’s out a small gasp and Louis chuckles, sliding Harry’s phone out of his back pocket.

Harry simply stares as Louis dials his own number and saves himself in Harry’s phone. Louis slides Harry’s phone back in it’s rightful place and gives a small smirk. “ Wasn't going to let you go that easy, Curly.” he winks, pulling away and leaving Harry glued to his spot as he disappears back inside the club.

Harry takes out his phone and looks at his most recent call. ‘Louis’. Harry can’t help but smile to himself. He hadn’t known his name till now. The name suits him…. he likes it. His smiles soon fades afterwords.

This is dangerous. Oh so dangerous.

_**I wanna take you away** _

A bit of time passes before Harry gathers the courage to contact Louis back. They’ve been having to sneak around carefully, having discrete meet ups and making sure not to be seen in the public eye with each other to long. They mostly spend their time at Louis’ large studio flat in downtown London. It’s one of those places that have a dull and boring look on the outside but it was actually a very earthy and artistic on the inside. Harry really enjoyed it there, his little escape.

There were times when Harry would have bruises littered across his body or even his face from Conor’s suspicions and Harry’s small screw ups like being late or getting caught in a lie but that was only once. Harry had covered up the ugly truth quickly with another lie. Harry was glad to have concealer and powder to hide the purpling bruises on his pale skin from people but most of all, Louis.

Besides that not once has Conor said something about Louis and Harry was forever grateful for that. Putting himself in danger was one thing but knowing he’s putting Louis in danger is all to much.

Louis absolutely hates it. All he wants to do is save Harry from this guy.

_

Harry brings his steaming cuppa tea to his lips and takes a tentative sip before setting it back down on the table and playing with the cup, his eyes staying downcast. “Louis… I can’t.” Harry shakes his head sniffling. “I can’t keep doing this.” he says trying to sound strong.

Louis is behind him with a frown, shaking his head as well. They were on one of their secretive dates again but in a coffee shop and in separate booths, back to back. “You don’t think this is hard for me too Harry? Because it is. Harry.. I just.. I want to help. Please.” Louis whispers, inhaling deeply.

“I know.. I know you do Lou. But you can’t. It’s just how it is..” Harry replies.

“No, Harry. You have to let me help you. I won’t give up on you.” Louis said, adamant about it. Harry simply sighs, eyes stinging as he nibbled on his wobbling lower lip. “Harry do you even love him?” Louis asks.

Harry wipes his eyes “I-I.. I’m just grateful… He took me in when everybody gave me the boot. He isn’t all that bad, really. He treats me well most of the time and takes great care of me..” Harry says softly. “I owe him.”

Louis shakes his head with a huff “You may owe him to a certain extent but not like this Harry. Your miserable with him. You don’t deserve this.”

Harry is silent for a moment before he slowly nods though Louis can’t see him. “I know..” he says so softly Louis had to strain to hear correctly.

_

Conor’s men are watching from a safe distance. Conor is no fool and he knows something is up. He knew since the beginning but he hasn’t gotten a solid report from his men. They see Harry casually getting up and leaving, the blue eyed guy making an exit about two minutes later.

“Boss they both just left.” he informs.

“Is it the same guy?” Conor asks.

“Yeah.”

“Follow them.” Conor instructs sharply, hanging up.

Harry and Louis get into their separate cars, planning to head to Louis’ place per usual. Neither aware of the black car following behind Harry’s vehicle.

_

When they got to Louis’ flat, Louis pushed Harry up against the door, immediately pulling Harry into a passionate kiss. Harry melts into the kiss, snaking his arms around Louis’ waist. Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s hair, and Harry whimpered into his mouth. He dropped his hands to Louis’ waist, and Louis began walking them back to his room, his lips never leaving Harry’s.

When they got to his room, Louis separated their lips to discard both their clothing. They fell back onto Louis’ bed, and Harry ran his hands all over the smooth tan skin on Louis ‘chest. Louis kissed him softly “I want to make love to you..” he whispers. Harry freezes momentarily because they’ve never made love. It’s always been considered as mindless sex to be honest. Neither admitted they were in love.

Harry touched Louis’ body so carefully it was as if he wanted memorize it. “Please Lou..” he whispered, causing Louis to shiver slightly with a smile and lean down to kiss him slow and delibrately. Harry slipped his tongue out, prodding his way into Louis’ mouth, and Louis moaned softly, rutting down against Harry.

Louis removed his mouth from Harry’s, kissing down along his chest and torso, flicking his tongue out to lick around Harry’s nipples.

Louis reached over for the lube and uncapped it, coating his fingers in the cool liquid. Louis captured Harry’s mouth with his again, a small moan escaping Harry’s lips when Louis reached down to slowly rub around Harry’s entrance, feeling the muscle contract under the touch of his fingers.

Harry nodded frantically, “Please, Lou.”

Louis went slowly, stretching Harry carefully. He relished in the feeling of Louis stretching him out, and once Louis deemed Harry stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, kissing Harry softly on the lips before spreading a generous amount of lube across his shaft. He presses his lips to Harry’s in a loving kiss, pressing the tip of his cock to Harry’s entrance and inching his way in slowly. Louis stays sheathed inside of Harry, letting him adjust while rubbing small circles onto his waist. Harry had never felt anything like this before. Had never had anyone so gentle or caring as Louis.

“Ready, love?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathed with a nod, kissing Louis once more.

Louis nods and begins to move in slow deep thrusts, whispering sweet nothings into Harry’s ear. Harry has his hands trailing down Louis’ back while he hooks his ankles around his waist, their moans blending together and filling the room as well as the smell of pure sex. Harry moaned as Louis thrust into him, slowly in the beginning, and then faster and harder, going deep. Harry let the warm pleasurable feeling spread throughout his body. Louis switched angles slightly, hitting his prostate dead on and Harry let out a strangled cry, grabbing onto Louis’ back tightly.

_

There is a loud banging at the door that causes the two to snap out of their loving lust filled haze quickly, both looking at each other with curiosity and slight panic. Harry begins to panic, breathing coming out rapid and short, heart racing. The banging doesn’t cease.

Louis moves from in between Harry’s legs and presses a quick kiss to his lips “It’s okay babe. Don’t panic.” he tries to soothe. Harry whimpers and shakes his head frantically, hurriedly getting off of the bed and scrambling for his clothes. “Louis you have to hide!” Harry whisper yells in complete panic, heart beating at an alarming rate as he tries to hide Louis.

“Baby, this is my flat.. You need to hide.” Louis says, quickly slipping on sweats and a simple t-shirt.

Harry swallows thickly and nods “Oh yeah, right.” he says bringing Louis in for a bruising kiss before running to the closet and hiding inside of it, the both of them trying to catch their breaths.

The entire walk to the door Louis is trying to compose himself, wiping his sweaty palms against the fabric of his Grey sweats. He opens the door only a small crack when the door is forced all the way open, causing Louis to stumble back with a small gasp. Three men carrying handguns barge into Louis’ flat, two going off to search the place while one stays behind with Louis.

“Hey!” Louis yells, ignoring the fact that they have guns. “You guys can’t do this!” He yells angrily, face red. Before Louis can go off to try and stop the other men from searching his place he’s roughly pushed to the ground. “Quiet.” the man snaps, putting his foot on Louis’ back. “You find ‘em!?” he asks loudly.

“Yeah!” One of the others say, having dragged Harry out of the closet and into the living room where Louis laid on the ground, feeling utterly helpless to the situation. Harry’s eyes teared up “Please leave him alone.” he pleaded. “I’ll go home right now, please.” he said softly. “Shut up.” the man holding Harry hissed.

The man took his foot off of Louis’ back and forced him to his knees, adding unnecessary hurt to the process. “Didn’t your mother ever teach you that it’s wrong to take things that don’t belong to you?” he said with a cruel smirk. Louis clenched his jaw “No, She taught me to go after the things I wanted.” Louis growled.

They held Harry so roughly he was sure to bruise. Harry let out a cry when his hair was yanked, forcing Harry to look at Louis, feeling as if he had been pricked with dozens of tiny needles.

“So your a funny guy.” Then man chuckled, nudging the back of Louis’ head with the gun. One of the guys that were holding onto Harry lets go of him and makes his way over to Louis with a smirk, cracking his knuckles. He crouches so that he is at eye level with Louis.

Louis glares at him, nostrils flaring. The guy chuckles “Don’t take it personal, we’re just following orders.” he shrugs carelessly. “This may hurt.” he says with a pretended sigh, straightening himself up again.

“N-No, d-don’t.” Harry begins to say but it’s too late and neither cares.

The man brings his foot back and lands a hard kick to Louis’ stomach. Louis feels the breath knocked out of his lungs and his hands cover his stomach as he doubles over in searing pain with gasps for air. The guy who is behind Louis straightens him up again, only to have Louis receive another harsh blow to his ribcage and you could actually hear a faint cracking sound mixed with Louis crying out and gritting his teeth.

Harry screams out for them to stop, his hand over his mouth as he sobs loudly. “No, no, no..” he repeats over and over like a mantra. “Please!” he cries, living the nightmare he so greatly feared. The guy that is keeping Harry in place has his rough hands pulling at Harry’s curls and forcing him to watch, his tight grip never letting up as Harry was unable to look away while they beat his Louis like a rag doll.

The man behind Louis pulls him to his feet were Louis staggers for a moment, not getting the chance to even recover slightly when a large fist is hitting him right in the face, splitting his brow. Louis attempts to defend himself when he realizes not to even bother. There’s three of them and one of him, not to mention the weaponry they carry on them.

The rest is really just a blur to Louis, the distant sounds of Harry’s sobbing and screaming, the once unbearable pain dulled as he just lay still on the floor and took it, becoming numbed. The sheer memory of Zayn warning him the night he took interest upon the curl haired boy, “That boy, will be the death of you Lou. Stay away mate.”

Louis’ vision was blurred and he felt something sticky and hot running down his face, soaking the collar of his t shirt as it slowly dripped down. Louis rolled on the floor, groaning and whimpering with tears that slowly made their way down his already bruised and swollen cheeks.

They’ve stopped hurting Louis but the pain seems never ending. The same guy that’s been delivering Louis a great deal of pain crouches down once more, making sure to have as much of Louis’ attention as he could because in any second it’d be lights out for Louis.

“This was just a warning.” the guy says coldly, voice even. “Next time you won’t get a second chance.” he says nudging the gun against Louis’ forehead and standing back up. Louis coughs and it sounds like more of a gurgling noise when blood bubbles to the surface and he spits it out, the metallic taste lingering on his tongue and lips.

The last thing Louis sees before blacking out is Harry being roughly dragged out of his flat. Harry mouthing the words “I’m sorry. I love you.” before the world fades to blackness.

Louis just wants to hold Harry in his arms, and tell him it’s okay and how it’s not his fault, kiss all those dreadful tears away. He wants to make sure Harry’s safe. He needs to keep that boy safe, even if he dies trying. Harry will never be safe with Conor. Harry’s safe with Louis.

_

It was Zayn that found Louis. The door to Louis’ flat was left unlocked and Zayn simply thought it was Louis being careless as usual. Worry and fear immediately ran up Zayn’s spine when he saw Louis lying limp on the floor, his fringe and shirt matted in crimson blood. Zayn ran over to Louis and kneeled beside him “Louis.” Zayn said, panic evident in his voice.

Zayn whipped his phone out, dialing the paramedics and checking Louis’ pulse. He let out a heavy sigh of relief but worry still ran through his system, blinking away his tears. He lifted Louis’ shirt to check for any signs of a bullet wound and was very relieved to see he hadn’t gotten shot anywhere. He let out a shaky breath and waited for the paramedics to arrive.

_

Louis woke up in a hospital bed, blinking in confusion till the past events dawned on him. Zayn, Niall and Liam quickly stood up and went to stand beside Louis’ bed.

“How are you feeling?” Liam asked.

“Sore. Very, very sore.” Louis croaks.

Niall gave a small chuckle “Well that’s much better than being dead.” he says lightly ruffling Louis’ hair as Louis nods.

“Louis, what happened?” Zayn asked with a sigh.

It took Louis a moment to reply, “Harry Styles.” he said simply.

Zayn crossed his arms over his chest “Are you serious Louis!? After I told you -”

“Zayn, I don’t care. I know you warned me and I know you guys care about me a lot but I was aware of what I was doing. I brought it on myself. I was willing to take the risk.” he says, pausing before continuing “Call it stupid or reckless but I love him and I plan on saving him.”

The boys seem at lost of words till they share glances and return their gazes to Louis. “Then we’ll help.”

_

It’s been two months since Harry was dragged away from Louis, never to be seen or heard from again. Zayn got an insider saying Conor has him on ‘house arrest’. But he’s alive and that’s Louis’ drive.

Louis has been going to the gym with Liam and learning a few simple techniques of defense and combat. Niall has been working some of his own magic with getting Louis a deal on a nice apartment out in France an two plane tickets and Zayn has been Louis’ way of getting information. Slowly it’s all coming together. All Louis needs now is Harry.

_

“Are your sure about this?” Liam asks for the billionth time that night.

Louis nods, “Yeah.”

Liam sighs and places a hand on Louis’ shoulder “Okay.. But please Louis.. be careful. I’m serious. This isn't fun and games.”

Louis rolls his eyes “I know Liam. Believe me, I do. Don’t worry. I’ll try to be out in fifteen minutes top.” Louis says, looking ahead to mansion. They all nod.

“Be careful.” they say in unison as Louis exits the car.

They parked around the back because the front is securely guarded by two buff guards. Once he’s inside the backyard he looks around, the large pool glistening and a balcony where a tall lanky figure stands, a cigarette between his lips.

Louis’ breath hitches when he sees Harry for the first time in months. Harry’s wearing an black open silk robe with boxers. The black contrasts against Harry’s pale skin just as Harry’s tattoos do. The moonlight seeming to give Harry a eerie glow.

“Harry.” Louis says, slowly walking more into view.

Harry’s eyes widen, blinking rapidly as he chooses not to believe the sight down below. He doesn't know what to do or even what to say so he stands on the balcony, dumbstruck. Harry closes his robe and ties it. “Louis.. W-What are you doing here?” Harry asks, worried about the consequences. His eyes water as he stares at him.

“Can you come down?” Louis asks.

Harry opens his mouth to reply but then closes it, glancing back at Conor snoring on the bed. Harry puts a hand up for Louis to wait and disappears inside of the mansion, coming out minutes later. Louis walks over to Harry and stands right before him. Neither exchange words for a moment, simply taking each other in. Not much physical changes have happened besides Harry’s paler than usual skin complexion and sunken in eyes. Louis has gotten buffer and he’s gotten a bit pale as well.

“I’ve missed you.” Louis whispers.

“Louis don’t-”

“No Harry. Let me say this. I don’t want you to feel guilty about what happened, don’t let it stop us. It’s not all your fault. If anything it was the both of ours. I have missed you like crazy. These past months have been torture. I’d rather suffer the biggest pain than suffer the pain of being without you.” Louis says, looking directly into those green orbs.

When Harry is silent, hot tears running down his cheeks Louis sighs softly and grabs his hand, tracing small circles into the back of it. “Look.. You don’t have to say anything.” he says softly. “I just want you to know that I love you. Shit, Harry I’m in love with you and I just want to help you. I want to take you away from all of this. I may not be able to take you on many expensive vacations or have you live in a mansion but I can give you love, Harry. True, genuine love.” he whispers, kissing Harry’s wet cheek. “I’m boarding a plane tomorrow at nine a.m, downtown airport. I’ll be at gate 32A. If you show up we can start our life together away from this place, away from him. If you don’t show up then I’ll be boarding alone and I won’t interfere with your life again.” Louis says running his fingers through Harry’s soft curls and kissing him softly, lips moving in perfect sync.

Harry still has his eyes closed when Louis is gone, remembering the feel and the taste. His fingers ghosting over his lips as the slight breeze cools his heated skin.

_

Louis sits at the airport, feet nervously tapping against the floor as he keeps stealing glances over at his watch. The more time that passes by, the more dread that fills Louis. When they announce to board for the flight Louis has already lost hope, sure that Harry would be a no show. He lifts his bags from the floor and gets in line to board the flight.

“Leaving without me?” A raspy voice sounds from behind him.

Louis looks behind and let’s out a sigh of relief, “Harry.” he says grinning.

Harry smiles and walks closer to Louis, having only one large suitcase and a carry on.

“I really thought you weren't going to show up.” Louis says.

“Wow, thanks for having faith Lou.” Harry says though he’s smiling. “You know -”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Harry pulls Louis into a passionate kiss, all longing and want. Their hot breaths mixing as their lips molded together and tongues fought for dominance but of course Louis won, not that Harry minded. Their loving make out was cut a bit short when they were reminded about having to board the plane. Louis smiles widely, eyes crinkling and heart pounding because this was it. They were going to do it.

They take their seats beside each other and Harry rests his head against Louis’ shoulder. “Why Paris?” Harry asks.

“Why not?” Louis says. “It only seems fair to take the beautiful boy I love…. to the city of love.”

Harry smiles “Do you even know French?”

“Je t’aime.” Louis says fluently with a smile.

Harry’s heart fluttered and he practically melted at the sound of those words coming from Louis’ lips. He’s already heard him says I love you but in French it just sounds so much better. “I love you too.” he says softly.

Louis smiles and intertwines their fingers as the plane took off.

“He won’t give up that easy.” Harry whispers.

“I know.” Louis replies “But that doesn't matter. We have each other.” he says squeezing Harry’s hand.

Harry nods and closes his eyes, comforted by the heat and scent of Louis. He’s been given everything he’s ever wanted. He feels free and truly loved. It’s as if Louis gave him the oxygen he needed to breathe. He’s finally getting to know the true meaning of living.

It was a new beginning for the both of them and their love would get them through any obstacle.

**FIN.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here! Feedback much appreciated. My Tumblr: irisvbby


End file.
